


Da Capo (Desde el principio)

by NyuKeehl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, filosofía, psicología
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/pseuds/NyuKeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot basado en los personajes de la serie televisiva Hannibal (NBC)<br/>Fanfic dedicado a Voz del Silencio, por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!<br/>***<br/>Entre la particularidad humana se esconde lo inaudito, entre lo común lo extraordinario. Entre ellos, es solo Will Graham quién llama la atención del Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Quién sucumba no podrá escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo (Desde el principio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VozDelSilencio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VozDelSilencio/gifts).



> Da Capo, del italiano 'desde la cabeza' viniendo a significar 'desde el principio'  
>  En notación musical, término musical que indica al intérprete que repite la sección musical previa a la aparición del símbolo.
> 
> ¡Felicidades Voz del Silencio! Aunque con unos días de retraso, quería escribir algo especial. Espero que te guste.
> 
> *Recomendación durante la lectura*
> 
> [Aria Da Capo, Johann Sebastian Bach (tan característico de Hannibal Lecter)](http://youtu.be/12-2p3eNshg)
> 
> que ha servido por vía doble de inspiración.

**Da capo**

* * *

 

Nadie le había resultado tan fascinante hasta la fecha al Doctor Hannibal Lecter, había tenido el placer de conocer a gente de todo tipo, cultura, y clase. A veces incluso por _clase_ había tenido también que soportar la petulancia y jactancia de seres infinitamente menos cualificados que su nuevo amigo.

Erudito y salvaje, sin modales estándares que lo clasificaran en una categoría _común._

Rutinario y sorprendente, la conducta causal inadvertida a una invisible motivación atraída por estímulos inauditos.

Imperceptible y accesible, la manera particular de ver el mundo, la intersubjetividad de los demás, el significado de los detalles que compartían, su franqueza cuando expone la realidad que infiere.

Así veía el doctor Hannibal Lecter a William Graham.

Por su parte, Will Graham poseía la habilidad de _parar_ el tiempo cuando algo verdaderamente le atraía, y parecía perfeccionar esta habilidad cada vez que atravesaba el umbral del despacho de su actual psiquiatra. Escuchó como el aire entraba por su nariz la primera vez que inspiró en aquella amplia sala, la fragancia a secuoya proveniente de los muebles, lo envolvió junto con el sutil olor a barniz del que estaban impregnados estos, el cuero negro y brillante, exquisitamente tratado, de los sofás, se imaginó hundiéndose en uno de ellos, escuchando y sintiendo el tacto del material contra su cuerpo mientras alguien abría alguno de aquellos libros que se encontraban perfectamente ordenados en cada una de las estanterías, escuchando la música rasgada del pasar de las páginas.

Era una sensación que lo atrapaba unos segundos hasta volver de nuevo a la realidad, le gustaba estar en aquél sitio en donde todo lo que era perceptible para sí estaba controlado, donde sentía cada cosa de manera única y no bajo los cánones establecidos de la sociedad. Había aprendido y así le habían educado, que esos momentos, sólo suyos, eran lo que lo hacían peculiar, para la mayoría, extraño.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo entre esas paredes y cada uno de los casos en los que volvía a ponerse en la piel del asesino para realizar _su trabajo_ , para comprender la escena del crimen, más frágil se volvía la línea entre su mundo y el que lo rodeaba, así como más intensa se hacía la presencia del doctor en el interior de este.

Y empezaba a percatarse que era su imaginación la fuente que saciaba la sed del Doctor Lecter.

Lo miraba a los ojos, intentando discernir aquella expresión facial a la que no se terminaba de acostumbrar, le costaba concentrarse cuando el doctor entornaba sus ojos y se quedaba en un silencio sostenido por sus miradas.

Aquella terrorífica fascinación que en momentos lo hacía enmudecer era sólo algo que él podía percibir y sabía que a pesar de cada uno de los hechos que se estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, la atracción mutua no desaparecía.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en el conjunto de _formas luminosas_ , en aquellas imágenes dinámicas y lumínicas que aparecían y persistían en la retina al cerrar los párpados.

-Will, ¿ha vuelto a deambular? –preguntó el doctor Lecter con su habitual parsimonia y expresión neutra, infiriendo una posible respuesta de su amigo y paciente.

El tiempo de reacción se prolongó más de lo habitual, a continuación los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron antes de contestar.

-Ya lo sabes –respondió sosteniéndole la mirada. –No he vuelto a tener ninguna ausencia, he vuelto a pensar con claridad…

Notaba una presión en el pecho que solo sentía en presencia del doctor y que al percibirla de repente se tradujo en una respuesta fisiológica, sus manos agarraron levemente los reposabrazos del asiento en donde se encontraba.

-Es normal que ante estímulos aversivos nuestro organismo demuestre una respuesta acorde,  más si son de carácter estresores. –apuntó Hannibal Lecter mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y empezaba a pasear por la sala hasta situarse a espaldas de su paciente.

-Te lo diré como amigo. –dijo apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro. –Para alguien fuerte no hay nada más desconcertante que verse débil y todo este asunto sobre el asesino de Chesapeake, Hobbs, Abigail, sobrepasa la razón de cualquier persona, estás en todo tu derecho de aceptar que si sigues con algún síntoma… no es muestra de tu vulnerabilidad.

Aunque el doctor sabía cuan vulnerable podía llegar a ser la mente de Will Graham, por lo que había llegado a ahondar en él, sabía hasta qué punto las capacidades cognitivas de su amigo y paciente sobresalían a la media, así como cuán sensible era su imaginación y el desgaste neurológico que le provocaba hacer su labor para el FBI.

Y era esto precisamente lo que le fascinaba de Will Graham, como una mente perspicaz e inequívoca como la suya podía bullir en un instante y hacer puzles en blanco, ver lo que nadie veía, percibir lo que nadie notaba.

-No, no es solo eso, no es mi cabeza. –comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pié para argumentarle a la cara. –Es cada pista, cada cosa que pasa, la manera en la que se están desarrollando los hechos, parece que todo está interrelacionado, tengo la sensación de que tú sabes más acerca de esto de lo que estarías dispuesto a admitir. No… no puedes decir que me equivoco o que esto sea un delirio, tú también lo ves, conoces y eres capaz de comprender mi _visión_.

Había ahondado y se había percatado de ese lado atrayente e hipnotizante de su terapeuta.

-Tu visión… –meditó  el doctor. –hablas rápido cuando dices que te conozco.

-¿Entonces no es cierto? –preguntó el otro al instante.

-No digo eso, tan sólo que no se conoce del todo a otro ser humano hasta que no se le ama. Con ese amor vemos potencial en nuestro amado, - _y claro que veo tu potencial, Will._ –pensó mientras seguía diciendo y se encargaba de eliminar la distancia que había entre ambos. –A través de ese amor permitimos que el amado vea su potencial; al expresarlo, el potencial del amado se hace realidad. Por eso creo en ti, en lo que ves y lo que haces. ¿Pero me preguntas eso porque empiezas a vislumbrar tu propio potencial? ¿O necesitas una pequeña instigación física para asimilarlo? –preguntó una segunda vez mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura del otro y estrechaba la distancia aún más, persistiendo y disfrutando del aroma que desprendía el  cuerpo alterado de Will Graham.

-El día que dejes este estado de desasosiego…

-Será el día que deje de venir a su consulta.

-¿Y lo harás?

-Lo habría hecho ya si Jack no me obligase a estar aquí.

-¿Y te arrepientes de estar aquí? –le preguntó sin esperar su respuesta para comenzar un beso en el que sus labios saborearon los del otro para cuando finalizase el otro respondiera con un nudo en la garganta que empezaba a deshacerse.

-En absoluto, pero parece que no quieres que tenga nada en la vida salvo usted.

-¿Alana? –preguntó el doctor.

Will sostuvo un silencio mientras las yemas de sus dedos percibían la textura del bordado del chalequillo del Dr. Lecter a la altura de su pecho al mismo tiempo que negaba con tímido movimiento de su cabeza.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para usted –prosiguió el doctor, argumentando su deseo cuando lo volvió a besar, saboreando los labios del otro mientras se prolongaba tanto que el impulso los llevó hasta el diván, donde Will Graham quedó recostado bajo la figura de Hannibal Lecter.

-Cada…–empezó a decir Will Graham cogiendo aire para proseguir después del largo y apasionado beso. –Cada pensamiento convincente, cada acto bajo su atención psiquiátrica es un paso para su victoria personal.

El doctor le contestó con una mueca en los labios parecida a una sonrisa de complicidad cuando su mano derecha le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y su cuerpo se limitó a responder con un impulso físico, un reflejo automático que le hizo arquear la espalda.

-Se está introduciendo en mi perspectiva como yo me he introducido en la suya. –afirmó el doctor.

-Tiene razón. Somos iguales…está tan sólo como yo y estamos solos el uno sin el otro.

-¿Y te parece mal? – lo volvió a  mirar mientras se dirigía a cierta zona del cuerpo de Graham que parecía  requerir una atención específica por su parte.

Will Graham no recordaba cual fue el momento justo en el que se dio cuenta que había sido seducido en muchos más sentidos por el doctor Hannibal Lecter de lo que en un principio creía, pero cuando se percató ya estaba allí por tercera vez.

Su cuerpo se movió mientras el doctor atrapaba su miembro y lo masajeaba sutilmente, proporcionándole el placer necesario que hacía que el fluir de su sangre y el _ritmo_ de su respiración estuviesen en un _tempo_ in crescendo.

-No… no lo sé. –dijo sintiéndose algo mareado. –No sé si esto está mal.

-Hay males necesarios, de tal forma, que incluso éste si lo fuera, podría tratarse como un bien deseado.

-Esa, ¿esa es la idea que tienes sobre el mal, Hannibal?

- _“El mal sólo está en tu mente y no en lo externo. La mente pura siempre ve solamente lo bueno en cada cosa, pero la mala se encarga de inventar el mal”._

-Goethe. –adivinó Will.

Hannibal Lecter sonrió y sumergió su cabeza entre la pelvis del hombre que está rendido ante sí. Notaba el calor del cuerpo y el _vibrato_ de los gemidos que intentaba ahogar Will Graham, pero que no conseguía cuando introdujo el miembro de este en su boca. Decidido, jugó con su lengua y mordió el glande a medida que seguía masajeando el escroto y hasta donde su mano libre alcanzaba.

-Ah… - se mordió el labio e intentó llamar la atención del doctor de alguna manera –que cruel.

-No lo dices en serio. –dijo Hannibal. –La crueldad carece de imaginación, la brutalidad que la caracteriza es ignorancia. Y eso me parece una total grosería. ¿No te parece?

Will Graham estaba tan confuso, atraído y extasiado, que por fin encontraba un narcótico que lo transportarse a un sitio donde no temía ver su lado más oscuro, ni sus sueños más terribles. Donde compartía un _corazón en las tinieblas_ que era capaz de ver lo que él veía y darle un sentido ético. Donde olvidaba la sangre, pero a la vez se hacía presa de su carne, del deseo y de su cuerpo, mientras una vez más lo desnudaban y lo hacían suyo en aquél diván de aquél despacho impoluto, ordenado y armonioso.

Por su parte, Hannibal Lecter había conseguido algo más que un amigo, un peculiar amante que permanecía en su inestable crisálida, alguien con potencial al que proteger y moldear, alguien con quién quizás, desde un principio, cuando llegase el momento de su eclosión, sabía que podría compartir su obra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Quería apuntar una cuestión, para darle mayor sentido al carácter de los personajes, suelo utilizar diálogos que ya han dicho en el 'canon' así que no os extrañe si os suena alguna que otra frase.
> 
> En cuanto a lo demás, he intentado ligarme al lado más musical, psicológico y filosófico del contexto en que se desarrollan ambos personajes.
> 
> Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
